Sweet Mistake
by LiebeDichMahalKo
Summary: Life is a story. The memories are past chapters that one can revisit. College is just another chapter in people's pages, yet it holds many pages that dictate the rest of the book. For Aqua and Cloud, their story was a sweet romance that held mistakes, but who dictates that it was a mistake? The Memories Challenge by Wishing-Fire.
1. Chapter 1: Curiosity

A/N: Hello~! I would first like to give credit where credit is due. This is Wishing-Fire's Memories Challenge. Maybe take some time to check out the other challenges on there too. They're pretty cool. Anyway, thank you for taking the time to read. Danke!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

He was as nervous as a puppy on bath day. With hands sweaty and knees wobbly, he made his way through the doors of the giant cafeteria. Sure, he was half an hour early, but that was better than being late, right? Breathing in deeply, he ruffled his light blonde spikes absent-mindedly. _So much for looking presentable._

Sitting down, he checked to make sure the table he chose was out of the blinding sun and out of the way from annoying upperclassmen acting as though they owned the whole campus. _Annoying stuck up jerks._ He checked his phone for the fifth time since he sat down five minutes ago. He was to meet up with his normal lunch group today. Well, normal meant every other day for lunch and dinner. He was about to take a bite but froze when he saw a lone blue-haired female walk his direction. His heart immediately decided to accelerate to an unhealthy rate.

He was sure he was going to have a heart attack. _Idiot,_ w _hy are you feeling this way? You've only met her a few weeks ago._ A frown formed but immediately melted into a slight smile when the young lady saw him. Waving, she hurried to the table.

"Looks like it's us two today. The other two had homework due in the next period and can't make it," she apologetically said to Cloud. As she sat down with her tray of food, Cloud couldn't help but catch a slight trace of light perfume. _Heavenly._ However, his train of thought was interrupted when he noticed a smirk playfully grace her face. "So, Cloud, how are you and you-know-who?"

"We are fine. I pretty much have given up on her," he quickly mumbled. "Definitely not going to that fancy play performance with her anymore."

"That's too bad," the girl quickly went back to enjoying her sandwich silently.

Cloud took a deep breath and studied her petite figure. He had been so nervous because he wanted, no needed, to know how she would respond to the news. He imagined the bluenett would send a signal that she was interested in him as he was in her. He was curious to know what she thought of him, and curiosity was killing him. Was he good? Bad? Did she think he was cute? Handsome? Too short? More importantly, would she be his date for this special play?

It was tradition for the students to attend this event and dress up in formal clothes, which was very annoying for Cloud; but this was a chance to maybe get one "date" with her. It was now or never; he had to get tickets today. He had to know if he had a chance with her.

 _Her._ Aqua.

"Yes?" Aqua asked with excitement in her eyes. He mentally shook his head; he was just imagining and getting his hopes up. Then, he realized he had said her name out loud. It was now or never.

"A-aqua," he winced at that embarrassing crack in his voice. "Are you going with anyone to the play?"

She playfully (painfully, according to later accounts) paused for (more than) a few seconds. "No, I was just planning to go with roommates. I mean, no one has asked me yet." This surprised him.

"Really?"

"Well, yes, unless you are planning on asking me to go," That spark of excitement in her eyes was back, accompanied with a full-on smirk. He had to laugh softly at that.

"Well, it looks like I am."


	2. Chapter 2: Friendship

A/N: So... Apparently something had happened when I uploaded the second chapter that made it unreadable. I'd like to say thank you to the person who pointed it out. I'll be more careful next time. Hopefully, it will upload correctly this time. Haha, can't say how embarrassing that was. (^-^;) All righty, take two of chapter two. And as always, this Memories Challenge belongs to Wishing-Fire.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Chapter 2: Friendship

 _Buzz. Buzz._

Aqua jumped at the unpleasant noise and woke with a start. Slowly, she ruffled her messy blue locks and pushed her bangs back. What exactly woke her up?

 _Buzz. Buzz._

Rubbing her eyes, she fumbled for her phone somewhere on the desk. As she slowly blinked to adjust to the harsh light, she stretched her back. She had accidentally fallen asleep studying. Again. Or was it thoughts of a certain friend that kept her from concentrating on the terms? At least, her neck did not ache too much. Squinting at the screen, she noticed a short series messages pop up.

" _Good morning."_ It was from Cloud.

 _"_ _I'm at the usual spot."_

 _"_ _I forgot to study for the pop quiz."_

 _"_ _You all right?"_

Yawning, she sank back down into the chair. _What's that supposed to mean? Of course I'm ok._

The blue-haired girl immediately sat up and checked the time. She had overslept, and her first class was in fifteen minutes. After rapidly sending a semi-coherent reply, Aqua threw on a skirt and shirt before dashing out the door. She caught her reflection in a window. _So much for looking presentable._

She shook her head and sighed. Now was not the time to pout about messy bed-heads, disheveled appearances, or blue shirts and skirts clashing with hair colors.

Finally, she only needed to silently slip into the classroom to her seat. She smirked at how easy this task was. That was until her stomach started begging for food which alerted not only the teacher but also the entire class as well, even the ones who were sleeping. "How lovely for you to join us, Aqua," the professor said with no emotion whatsoever in his voice, unless boredom could count. She could feel the eyes of every student staring at her, but she caught _his_ eye as she passed his desk.

Cloud had only concern showing on his soft features since Aqua arrived to class ten minutes late, and that has never happened before. Nodding to avoid meeting his confused gaze, she quickly maneuvered around desks and students to her seat. Noticing the redhead guy next to her laughing, she slumped in her seat desperately trying to ignore the blush. _How embarrassing!_

The bell finally rang, signaling the end of class. She walked toward the brick building for her next class, attempting to mask the growls from her stomach. Aqua continued with her head down until she almost ran into someone's back. "Excuse me," she mumbled (groused was a more apt description).

"Good morning to you too," the back-now-someone's-chest chuckled. She peeked up from behind her bangs to see the familiar spikes of her friend.

She was about to apologize when a paper bag was shoved into her face. With a gaze of surprise, Aqua stared at Cloud. Accepting the parcel, she inhaled a waft of cinnamon and fresh dough; she was sure her mouth was drooling and her stomach was grumbling ferociously for the pastry.

"Thank you, but-"

"Better eat it before next class." And with a slight wave, her savior was off to another building. Aqua stared at bag, which was open to revealed cinnamon rolls- her favorite. Her phone vibrated, signaling a text.

 _"_ _I have the fork. Sorry. Still need it?"_

Her small grin then spread into wide smile. She shook her head in mirth, forever grateful for her friend watching out for her.


	3. Chapter 3: Pity

A/N: And here is chapter three! I really don't have much to say about this chapter, but I hope you readers enjoy it. If you have any suggestions or constructive criticism, just let me know. (: And maybe the relationship between Cloud and Aqua will start to show more progress soon. Anyway~, this is Wishing-Fire's Memories Challenge, not mine.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Chapter 3: Pity

Huge bowl of ice cream, check.

Pajamas, check.

Some sad chick-flick playing on laptop, check.

Nothing was wrong. Right? She only said yes to a date- a date not with Cloud. A classmate had asked her to eat lunch with him somewhere off campus. She had only said yes to the offer because the poor guy had asked her one too many times. He was also her best friend's cousin.

He did not seem like a bad person, although the whole flirtatious nature and constant smirk made her hair stand on end half the time she saw him. Aqua was sure that he was just messing with her, but when the offers to lunch, dinner, and breakfast never ceased, she knew she had to end them. Thankfully, her surprising answer of "yes" had quickly shut him up. Sighing again, she gulped a huge spoonful of ice cream.

"Your melodramatic mood is affecting the whole dorm, Aqua." When the depressed woman did not reply, the brunette looked up from her work. "What happened this time?" Olette asked with genuine concern from her bed across the room. With an apologetic smile, Aqua turned to face her roommate who was currently typing a paper, but Olette always made time to help her out even when projects that were due piled up.

"You know Axel? He asked me out to lunch," Aqua explained how he constantly asked her out ever since she showed up to class late. "He always jokingly says that he'll make sure my stomach will be satisfied. How creepy is that?"

Olette chuckled as Aqua pouted. "Stop throwing a pity party and tell me what is actually wrong." She then hopped onto Aqua's bed to comfort her friend with a hug.

"This is a pity date to get him off my back. I just wish Cloud would ask me out instead," Aqua muttered.

This was silly. This was not high school, yet she was throwing a pity party because her crush did not see her as anything more than a friend. Even if they did spend most of their free time together, that did not automatically make them a couple the whole campus would be jealous of.

"Have you told Cloud about this date yet?" Olette asked with a smirk before walking back to her side of the room. Blinking, Aqua slowly processed what her friend implied. _She means to make him jealous? It couldn't make things any worse._

Grabbing her phone from her backpack, she opened a new message. She sat at a lost for words. _How do I even start?_

 _"_ _Hey, guess what."_ After staring at the three words for what seemed like an hour, she pressed the send button. The message looked normal enough to pass as a normal comment. She grinned when she felt the familiar vibration pattern.

 _"_ _You got an A on the last midterm?"_ Rolling her eyes, she took a deep breath before deciding how to exactly word her next message.

 _"_ _A classmate asked me out for lunch tomorrow. We might have to reschedule for the next day. Hope you don't mind…"_ The next text message did not come as quickly as the first. That was either a really good or really bad sign. Aqua was about to fall asleep when the text message appeared on the screen.

 _"_ _That's great."_ She frowned. It was obvious that not everything was great. Another message appeared. _"Who is it?"_

 _"_ _Axel."_

Feeling even more depressed, Aqua flopped back down on her bed. Her phone was silent for the rest of the night.


End file.
